


Child!Jaytim AU (one shot)

by Archergirl_101



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Child AU, First work - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Oneshot, Robin Jason, i don’t really know this was kinda random, pls be nice, young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archergirl_101/pseuds/Archergirl_101
Summary: Jason meets the only other child at one of Bruce’s parties





	Child!Jaytim AU (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh like this is super quick and short with one burst of inspiration because I thought it might be cute (?)
> 
> First work on ao3, constructive criticism is welcomed (but be nice :> )

Young! JayTim

“Bruuuucceeeee.....” Jason whined for what seemed like the 50th time this evening. “Can we go now?” He stared up to his Guardian who was busily entertaining snobs and whatever else you’d call annoying rich people. “Not just yet Jason,” he looked down to the boy then back to whatever conversation he was in the middle of, “Five more minutes, then we’ll go, I promise.”   
“But you said that five minutes ago!” Jason stomped his foot in frustration, the thump got drowned out by high society chatter, live classical music and the clinking of wine glasses, Jason lowered his voice to get rid of any unwanted eavesdroppers, “It’s basically night time, shouldn’t we be out... y’know... helping people.... not die?”   
Bruce turned to him and gave a gentle smile, and crouched beside him, “I know, I know, I’m just as anxious to get out there as you are, but public image is a responsibility we have to uphold. Besides, if it’s than emergency, Alfred will let us know.” He got back up and looked to the side, “Snack up for the night, look, there’s a refreshments table over there,” and gestured in the direction he was facing before turning back with his widest (fakest) smile saved for occasions like these. Jason sighed, “Fine.” He huffed, realising Bruce would not be willing to listen to his complaining any longer. 

Jason wasn’t sure whether it was the stench of posh wine, or over the top mood lighting that made him give up on the limitless cheese filled snacks. Nonetheless, the harsh glares and not so subtle remarks from onlookers made him wanted to leave the table despite his desire for savoury treats, and more so wanted to leave the stupid party-sorry, “evening function”- more than ever. No doubt all of Bruce’s fake friends were fed up of the lingering twelve year constantly taking away their gracious host with very deep pockets, and probably hated children all together, with all the glares he’d gotten. Jason never thought being taken in by Batman AKA Bruce Wayne would require attending so many pointless events such as these. “Hmhm bring a twelve year old to an old people party of course he won’t get bored.” Jason grumbled as he toddled along staring at his feet. “That’s a great idea (!) Yeah right! Responsibilities my ass...”

“So,” a soft voice broke Jason from his thoughts. “I take it you were dragged here against your will, too?” Jason looked up to see a little boy with black, longish hair, blue eyes dressed in a tux maybe a bit small for him, getting kind of old and forgotten perhaps.   
“Hm, more like everyone turned up here against my will.” He grumbled.  
“Oh no way, you’re Bruce Wayne’s kid! Mine are over there-“he pointed to a woman dressed in a red dress, and a man dressed in a black tuxedo (how original). “Oh, I’m Tim Drake by the way!” He held out his hand for a shake.  
Jason gave Tim another look over, the way he stood, legs together, one hand behind his back, the other extended firmly and expectancy - like a trained response, a stiff posture, expensive clothes and well cut hair. Everything about Tim screamed raised as a rich kid. Despite now living with billionaire Bruce Wayne, Jason’s attitude still belonged on the street, and despite Alfred’s best efforts, he always looked kind of scruffy, hair not obeying any kind of style and a posture that might end up giving him sort of back problem in old age. “Jason Todd.” He returned the gesture firmly, with only the slightest smile. 

“Do you go to parties like this often?” Jason asked, as the two walked together to no where in particular.   
Tim thought for a moment, “hm... sometimes, only when my parents forget a babysitter, uh, actually that ends up being more often. What about you?”  
Jason shrugged, “Not really. I’ve only been with Bruce for a bit, we... do other stuff most of the time, and if he’s busy I hang out with Dick, my brother, kinda.”  
“Woah!” Tim spoke excitedly and rushed to in front to face Jason with his wide eyes, “You mean Dick Grayson? Like the flying Graysons?!” He gushed.  
“Yea that’s the one.”   
“That’s so cool! Yknow, I went to watch one of his shows this one time when I was little and he was all like wooosh! And then like flip flipity flip!” Tim ran around Jason and jumped on the spot a few times as to display what he saw, “and then and then he did the crazy triple flip! Like woah!” He jumped in front of Jason, full of a buzzing energy that hadn’t been there before.   
“Hah!” Jason gave a cocky laugh, “If you think that’s cool, you should see what I can do! Dick taught be some of his moves, but I made them better!” He jumped a little and pointed his thump at him self proudly to show off.   
“Seriously? Can you show me?!” Tim buzzed. Jason looked around, hoping to get away so he could show off ‘his moves’ “uh....” he spotted an open window. “There!” He pointed then ran towards it. 

Taking Tim’s hand, Jason helped pull the smaller boy up and onto the roof. “Woah!” Tim gasped as he climbed up. Outside, the air was cold and the occasional brisk breeze made it feel like winter had denied spring to take over Gotham just yet, the sky had began to darken and the few occasional stars shimmered slowly into view. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Tim shivered, now finally on the roof facing Jason.   
“Oh come on, are you ten?”  
“Eleven, actually.”  
“Huh. You use too many words for an eleven year old.”  
“It doesn’t seem very safe...”  
“Don’t worry! I’ll keep you safe. Now Follow me.” Jason reassured him with a wide smile then climbed up further, reaching down to help Tim as he did. “First watch this.” He got onto a higher ledge. “Graysons got nothing on this,” he muttered and flipped himself up on the higher roof then flipped back down and swung himself all over, posing and kicking the cold air around him whilst making his own sound effects.   
“Woah....” Tim starred in Awe. “You’re like... you’re like...” he watched in wonder as Jason moved his body in ways he didn’t think was possible, showing off his agility and strength with each move. “You’re like a superhero Jason!”   
“Heh you’d be surprised.” Jason said underneath his breath, inaudible to his singular audience. Something caught his eye and he turned. “Hey kid, there’s one more thing I gotta show ya.” He reaches out his hand, which Tim gladly took and hoisted the younger boy over onto the other side of the roof. “Look.”   
In front of them, the sun had almost completely fallen behind the Gotham skyline, glows from each house and tower lit up as the sun’s rays sprayed violet streaks that painted down into orange and then faded up into a darker blue, swiftly becoming the night sky. “It’s so pretty...” Tim murmured to mostly to himself, not wanted to turn away for the fear that he may loose the sight forever. “Yeah.” Agreed Jason. 

They sat together, for maybe seconds or maybe minutes, just watching the sun fall deeper and deeper behind Gotham, as shadows began to take over where ever the light no longer hit. Suddenly, Tim sneezed. “Mhm, it’s getting colder, I think...” he shivered and hugged himself as the wind rustled the locks of his hair.   
“The night does that sometimes, hm, follow me again.” Jason walked towards the other end of the roof, Tim got up and followed. “This way,” the older boy pointed down. “I’ll go first.” As though it was nothing, Jason grabbed the outer ledger and swung himself over onto the wall, his feet resting on the top of a window, he climbed down a little further and crouched at the window ledge, then pried it open to get inside.   
“Uh, I don’t think I’ll able to do that,” Tim spoke with a shaky breathe, crawled on top of the roofs ledge, staring down at wherever Jason had just scrambled into. “Don’t worry.” He heard Jason say, then saw the older boy pop his head out from the window, “I’ll help.” The boy climbed back up but now with a rope in hand. “Use the rope to get down, I’ll hold it then follow you once you’re inside.”  
“Are you sure? We’re pretty high up... I really don’t think I can do this,”  
“Relax Tim, I’ve got you.” Jason comforted him with a smile. Somehow, this inspired confidence within the other child. “OK. I can do it.” He took a deep breathe and used the rope to slowly climb himself down. “Ah! How did you make this look so easy?!” The boy wailed as his tried climb lower and lower. “It’s called practice and having a good teacher!” Jason called down.   
“Oh no, I don’t have either of those!”   
“Hey! I’m teaching you aren’t I?”  
“Never said you wasn’t!”  
“Hey wait a minute -!”  
“I’m in!” Tim shouted triumphantly from inside the room. “I did it! Jason I did it!”  
“Yeah ya did!” Jason shouted back encouragingly, “Now move aside, I’m on my way down.”

The younger boy sneezed whilst Jason was busy rolling in the rope back up and placed it back into one of the hidden compartments within the wall of his room. “Tired...” The boy murmured. Jason turned to him, being used to being up this late had saved him from the fatigue, yet was still perplexed as to why his found friend felt so tired so quickly. The open window blew in a cold breeze causing Tim to shiver and sneeze again. “I’m cold tooo....”  
“Well then, here.” Jason had thrown him a Red blanket, not particularly thick nor thin, which had his initials branded in a long time ago when his mother had the time to care for him. Tim took the blanket gratefully and climbed up onto Jason’s bed which was far too big for a child his size. “Your beds so soft,” the little sleepily commented.   
“It’s weird. I don’t like it.” He climbed up beside Tim who was now curled up at the end of the bed.   
“I think it’s nice....” he mumbled before his drowsiness took over.  
“Mhm.... if you say so...” Jason replied letting his eyes close shut. 

 

———————————————

“Psst. Hey!” Jason heard a voice. “Hey Jaybird! Wake up!” Jason did as he was told and opened his eyes. In front of him stood his younger brother Tim smiling down at him with something in his hands. “What is it, replacement?” He asked with no real irritation, and blinked sleepily. “Remember this?” Tim presented the object he was holding to him. “Some blanket?” Jason spoke with Borden and peered up, but failed to see what was so interesting. “Look closer,” His brother asked impatiently, before handing it to him for instepection. Jason looked at it around and attempted to use those detective skills Bruce had branded him many years ago. “Oh this is my old blanket, wow it’s really old. I thought I’d lost it, I think some kid took it home one night.” Jason handed it back to him and layer back down. “Where’d you find it?” Tim simply gave him a look. “What?” “You remember the kid’s name?” Jason blinked a couple of times whilst he thought. “Uhhh noooo..... T... Tony?” “What about.... a Tim, like a Tim Drake?” He leaned in. “Oh yeah, maybe...” his eyes grew wide in realisation “ WAIT— THAT WAS YOU?!” “Yeah, you idiot!” Tim smacked him with his own blanket.


End file.
